1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for the magnetic polish-grinding of work pieces having large dimensions by means of round electromagnetic heads and ferromagnetic powder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a machine for magnetically polish-grinding work pieces, particularly work pieces having small dimensions, in connection with which there is transmitted to the work piece a combined motion which is a combination of rotation about its longitudinal axis and oscillation about the same axis. On both sides of the work piece are positioned electromagnetic coils, whose poles lie at a certain distance from the machined outer surfaces. The ferromagnetic powder for the polishing operation is introduced into the gap so formed. The entire electromagnetic system can be moved on tracks (guides) whereupon it is possible to work upon work pieces having greater lengths.
A disadvantage of this machine resides in the impossibility to work on work pieces having large dimensions, especially those of large length and weight. This drawback results from the fact that it is necessary in order to achieve a good quality outer surface to employ an oscillating motion along the longitudinal axis of the work piece. This oscillating motion is of a relatively high frequency, which is not permissible for heavy and long work pieces as a result of the very large inertial forces existing therewith.